The present invention relates to an insulating glass pane assembly consisting of at least two panes sealingly connected to each other and held apart from each other by crosspieces attached to the perimeter.
Insulating glass pane assemblies have been known for a long time; there are those where the panes are fused to each other air-tight at the edges whereas the space between the panes is filled with an inert dry gas. On the more common type, the panes are kept apart by means of a crosspiece; here the panes and the crosspieces are fused to each other or are connected with one another by a two-component adhesive-sealing material. On these insulating panes with crosspieces, the latter are designed mostly as hollow profiles which contain a drying material, for instance, silicagel, so that the panes will not fog. To be sure, the sealing material should be as steam-blocking as possible; but in the long run, a little humid air always gets between the two panes.
All well known insulating glass pane assemblies serve for the heat insulation of window panes. The invention is based on the problem to develop an insulating glass pane assembly which has not only heat-insulating but simultaneously better sound reducing properties than those of glass pane assemblies of this type known up to now. It is true, insulating glass pane assemblies known up to now reduce somewhat the noise of vehicles and airplanes caused by traffic; however, a better sound insulation is highly desirable.
The invention solves this problem on an insulating glass pane assembly which is provided with crosspieces, by the fact that the crosspieces are provided with at least one layer of sound reducing material. The sound reducing material is attached in such a way that it prevents the transmission of sound from pane to pane by way of the crosspieces, and it should preferably be steam-blocking.